meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret War
S1 Party gets attacked by drunks in the Green Mongoose. Leader of the Drunks wants his map back, however dies in the process. It's found out he's a member of the Order of Ascension Party Finds the crypt of Lord Hodan which has been opened during an earthquake. Raithe obtains the Sword of Darkness after a fight against constructs. S2 Party Slays a bunch of Kobolds along with a Troll. Tardek is visted, Einkil's home city. Raithe forces an improper merge with the Sword of Darkness The party ends up in the Dragon Library in which Sylmeria is able to gain access for the party. The Sword of Light is determined to be at the north or south pole depending on time of the year. The Sword of Ice is also determined to be at one of these poles. The party is attacked by four people whom carry symbols of 5 pointed spears. S3 The party departs the dragon isles after receiving an odd book from the caretakers of the Dragon Library. The party arrives in Ice Hold and receives information about the Crystal Forest as a location they should go to. They then travel to Lureth and then to the Crystal Forest where they encounter all the creatures of the forest. Once at the center they have to wait two days and the Guardian of the Sword of Light appears with his challenge, the person who wants to gain the sword must beat him in one on one combat. At first Einkil loses but then comes back a second time in another fight and has an epic win as he passes out from damage. Einkil obtains the Sword of Light. The party then gathers information in Perin Bay, Gorgon Bay, and Lureth, and also gains a stalker whom is about 6'2" and wears a cloak that covers his body and makes his face not visible. Upon confrontation he dissappears. Edward begins looking for clues about the sword of acid and finds out that it's mostlikely on the Devren Atoll within the center of the body of water there. Upon entering he and Sylmeria find that the place is largely hollow and a fight ensues with Centaur Constructs on the walkways. Eventually successful in dispatching all enemies the two of them find the Sword of Acid and Edward forms it into a Longbow. S4 The party gathers information from Tardek at random suggestion from Sylmeria. Once there they find out that there is a door similar to the one in the Devren Atoll below Tardek. However the one below Tardek is a bit tricky to get to involving some heavy resistance gear due to the lava flows near it. There is also one below Ice Hold, without the lava. Edward and Einkil start up Edward's Imbibables and Stouthammered Ales which is started in Meridia with Einkil's family's help. The group travels to Asyria and finds that there are a ton of the cloaked figures like the one who has been observing the party in Asyria. Later they book passage to Ice Hold and then head down into the caverns. After encountering Ogres, and a Cave troll, the party finds the door using Einkil's natural random intuition to find it. After Proving themselves in a 36v3 fight, the party gains access to the Sword of Earth's orb and Sylmeria who then finds out with Einkil's suggestion that she can change it's shape whenever she wants as a move action. Soon after the rest of the party realizes they can do the same with their weapons. The party returns to Ice Hold and later Meridia. Edward and Einkil have the first celebration of the opening of Edward's Imbibables and Stouthammered Ales. Edward tries to confront the cloaked figures and probably got more information that he thought he would get. S5 Party goes south to find many orcs. Soon finds many dead orcs. And 12,716.45g in loot per person Also the party makes boar care of Einkil who burns it. A mystery bear comes in to join the party for dinner and leaves soon after. S6 The party continues south until they hit Jarath Bay where they sell off what they had gained from removing the world of some orcish raiders and after burning down a square mile of forest while utterly destroying (by fire) a group of successful orc hunters, their adventure would be cut short. After restocking in Jarath Bay the party continued towards Aelfield to find the place quite nice with their style of cuisine based around shark meat and beer. Continuing south based on information they gathered in Aelfield with Gather info via drinking checks, the party arrived in Sywn where they then took the great Swyn catapult down to the Ice fields to the south, but not before Einkil bought a set of armor, with a loan from Edward, that weighed more than Sylmeria, was priced around the same cost of starting Edward's Imbibables and Stouthammered Ales, and was fit for even a king to wear. Eventually they would make their way to Ice Fall and meet up with Kird whom knew of the "Door that never opens" that the party had been looking for. After Running into a pack of nine Lycans, the party arrived at the cave where the door was at, opened it, and began their fight against the gargoyles that guarded the place, after Edward tried to air walk over the gap and was immediately confronted with the guardians of the place. In order to cross without flying the party had to kill gargoyles until their icy bodies made a bridge across the 100ft span. Raithe jumped the last part of the gap with Sylmeria, after walking into the small cave on the "island" that the party killed their way to, Raithe picked up the Sword of Ice and formed it into the shape of an Oversized Great Axe. This event removed all of the gargoyles from the room and finished the bridge's span even after most if it was removed when the gargoyles smashed one end of it making it fall to the abyss while Einkil held on for dear life at the far end. The ice bridge reformed over Einkil's hammer which he held on to in order to not fall, and was soon saved from that with a spider climb spell from Raithe. S7 Party exits the chamber of ice, and finds a party of what they assume to be Order of Ascension knights waiting for them outside. Not liking the situation the party withdraws into the cave, and the Knights do not give chase and later also withdraw. Party goes from Ice Fall to Jarath Bay by ship, and then to Meridia on foot. Once there they are caught up with information from Sarleen, Edward and Einkil are setup as the assassins of the King of Asyria. Both Edward and Einkil are taken to prison by the Meridian City Guard for a total of 10 days with no questioning and then transferred to Asyria. During the transit the entire caravan except for Sylmeria (whom is immune to sleep effects) is knocked out by a spell, the last words they hear is "GOOD JOB MORK, GET DEM!" and "FUN TIME!" After the "break out" the party finds themselves disagreeing and going separate directions, Einkil turns himself into the Asyria Guards with the help of Raithe to watch him, and Sylmeria and Edward go to Tardek to investigate whats going on up there and prepare to retrieve the Sword of Fire. Einkil finds out from the guard captain that he has very little intent to actually keep him there due to the circumstances of the evidence and the way the issue was handled. It also seems that the Royal Guards of Asyria are different from the city guards. Sylmeria and Edward end up dispatching a few of the Order of Ascension folks who were kind enough to identify themselves within Tardek making sure to do it discretely as if the people had just decided to leave. Einkil arrives in Tardek and is filled in on the activities of Sylmeria and Edward, and is also filled in that the Order of Ascension people who have gone into the lower flows of Tardek have been having trouble with a Lava Troll being in their way. Einkil goes crazy at the thought. A gigantic earthquake happens, in our terms it would have been over an 8.0 quake. Most of the citizens of Tardek remain calm, mostly because the place is constructed very well and the city would basically have to fall apart before any individual building does. The party then ventures into the lower flows and encounters the Lava troll, dispatching it is a bit exhausting, Einkil goes through most of his stamina 1.5 times, Sylmeria casts spells until her eyes bleed since she didn't want to get close to the thing, Edward ends up getting knocked into lava but survives and had probably exhausted most of his healing spells for the day healing Einkil. The party now seeks the door the elders of Tardek had told them would be present within the lower reaches. S8 Party finishes up with the holding chamber of the Sword of Fire, after telling the guardian of the place their intentions and further intentions as to what they plan to do with the power they had been massing. Einkil obtains the sword and forms it into a Great hammer. Party Levels to 10. Return to Tardek is short as a member of Twilights Vengence has come to tell Edward what has gone on with the Dragon Isles and how the Order of Ascension has gained control of the Isle the Dragon Library is on. The party then travels to Gorgon Bay, celebrates their first year of adventuring right where it started, and then finds out a Twilights Vengence ship, The Raven is already in port and brings them to the rest of the fleet where they later meet with Brenton, the commander of the fleet, on board First Light. There they begin planning breaking the blockade of the Dragon Isles. S9 Party attacked the Order of Ascension Fleet at the Dragon Isles crippling 5 of 12 seen ships, retreated afterwards and later made a beach landing during night to find a supply camp at the base of the mountains which seems to be supplying some kind of mining operation within the walls of the island. Party levels to level 11.